Reuben Fisher
Reuben currently lives in the Dreamhouse with his adoptive parents Ciara and Anthony, in addition to his uncle Jake, Ryder and cousin Cody. Description Reuben is a transgender adult. He has dark skin, and his short red hair covers one of his eyes. His eyes are a black-silver combo, and he has a round-ish face. He often is wearing blue. He is done transitioning. Childhood Ruby now known as Reuben was adopted by Ciara and Anthony. It was revealed he had the mean trait. He participated in an after-school scouts program with Hunter (adoptive brother). Reuben and Hunter slowly became closer in his childhood and he seemed to care more about him than introducing themselves to the rest of the family after joining a couple of days prior. Reuben seemed to be getting along well with Willow, his cousin, during his childhood as Reuben invited Willow around after school one day and they were playing with each other. Even though Reuben teased Willow with the hand buzzer, Willow didn't seem to mind too much and they still got on well. Teenhood Reuben has aged up with the Chief of Mischief aspiration and the popular trait but has kept the mean trait. His birthday was celebrated whilst the Fishers went to Salvadorada for a vacation. She chose to use the pronoun "them" because Reuben has always presented as a more androgynous or non-binary sim, and now that he is a teen he can present this in a more official way. Later in his teen-hood, Reuben decided to confront his family about transitioning into being a boy. Everybody except for Hunter supported Reuben in his decision. However, it was believed that Hunter disagreed with Reuben decision because he liked having a younger sister. Reuben began his transition by binding his chest. Adulthood Reuben aged up off-screen to a young adult. Throughout his first year as a young adult, he continued his transition and finally completed it. After Ruben completed his transition, he finally matured enough to realise he was in the wrong about teasing and being mean to other sims, especially his cousins. Trivia *Reuben was adopted because Ciara wanted to give a child the same life she had when Roxy and Jessy adopted her. *When he was adopted, his game generated name was Theresa. *Reuben is the third adopted sim in the series. *Ruben is the first and only adopted 4th generation Sim. *Ruben was called Ruby until he changed it to Rue since it could be both a male and female name. Latter he changed his name again, this time to Ruben because he wanted to fully become a boy. **He is also the first sim to legally change their name later in life. *Clare was hesitant at first to make Reuben a transgender sim, because it was something Clare hadn't personally experienced, including the time when there was a possibly that Ryder could have been this kind of a sim, but Clare didn't want Ryder to be that sim and at first felt uncomfortable doing that story line until she changed her mind after some fans kept asking his to do this story line. *Ruben started transitioning 90 of Dream House by binding his chest. *In episode 90, Clare decided to refer Ruben with the he/him pronouns. *He is one of the only sims, if not the only one, where we do not know his ethnicity. *Ruben has one really good friend named Juliette Yoshida. *Clare confirmed Rue's name has now officially changed to Reuben. *Reuben completed his transition in episode 93 of Dream House which Clare accidentally called 92. *After Reuben's transition, his mean trait changed to Compassionate and his Chief of Mischief aspiration changed to Friend of the World. *Clare asked social media what to re-name him (then her). References Category:Characters Category:Adopted Category:Fourth generation Category:LGBT sims Category:Transgender Category:Young Adults Category:Male